


Silence

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Poetry, Silence, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you deal with lost memories while facing the man who brings them back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Head ringing with silence  
After you see his face.  
So many images flicker  
Like an old television set.

You know him, this blond man.  
You were friends once. Maybe.  
Either way, he's familiar  
And you can't hurt him.

"Bucky" he called you.  
A name that means nothing  
Yet feels like everything.  
Who is he? Who are you?


End file.
